


Un Mariage pour la Vie

by Akahi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory Lives, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Multi, Powerful Harry Potter, Vincent needs a hug
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akahi/pseuds/Akahi
Summary: Il n’était pas riche, beau, puissant, intelligent. Il ne possédait même pas l’un de ses attributs. Il était tout le contraire. Alors pourquoi. Oui pourquoi Harry Potter qui avait le monde à ses pieds voulait-il de lui comme époux ?Quand il avait enfin osé demander à l'intéressé ce dernier lui avait répondu que ce n’était qu’un caprice dû à un rat qui se pensait plus puissant qu’un dragon. En quoi cela était-il vraiment une réponse ?
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour & Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Viktor Krum, Viktor Krum & Harry Potter, Vincent Crabbe/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Un Mariage pour la Vie

**Chapitre 1**

Vincent avait rapidement appris à voir ses ambitions et ses désirs à la baisse. Le bonheur, la grandeur et l’amour, ce n’étaient pas pour lui. C’était pour des personnes comme Drago mais pas pour lui. Non lui devait juste se taire et suivre les plus grands que lui en espérant que sa vie ne soit pas trop mauvaise. Il n’était pas assez puissant pour se rebeller contre son destin. Il n’était d’ailleurs rien. Il n’était pas beau, pas intelligent et même sa famille n’était pas assez riche et pur pour compenser le déchet qu’il était. 

C’est pour cela qu’il ne comprenait pas…

Ce matin, il avait eut un colis avec un ruban violet. C’était un code chez les Crabbe, cela voulait dire qu’il devait être ouvert en privé. Il l’avait rapidement mis dans sa poche et avait attendu que Drago finisse de manger pour revenir au dortoir. 

Là, il était monté sur son lit et fermé ses rideaux avant d’ouvrir le paquet. 

Une fois l’objet en main, il était resté là à le regarder interdit. Il savait ce que s’était mais son cerveau ne voulait pas l’enregistrer. Il ne pouvait l’accepter. Il était Crabbe que Vincent Crabbe. Ce genre de chose ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Il devait se tromper. C’était la seule explication possible et la plus vraisemblable, il était un tel imbécile.

**\- Drago tu peux venir voir ?**

Il entendit le Serpentard soupiré avant de se lever.

Drago était clairement ennuyé mais il venait tout de même. C’était l’une des raisons pour lequel il lui était fidèle (hormis le fait que son père le lui ait ordonné, bien entendu), peut importe la stupidité de ses demandes Drago l’aidait.

Le visage ennuyé se transforma sous le choc en voyant l’objet. Le blond se reprit rapidement il monta sur le lit et referma le rideau en ajoutant quelques sorts pour garantir la vie privée. 

**\- Oh Crabbe…**

**\- Qu’est ce que c’est ?**

Drago se rapprocha et lui toucha délicatement le bras.

**\- Tu sais ce que c’est…**

**\- Non…**

Non, il ne le savait pas. Il pensait à quelque chose mais ce n’était pas possible. Il devait se tromper. Il devait forcément se tromper. 

**\- C’est un bracelet de fiançailles.**

**\- Non, qui me voudrait, pourquoi, je n’ai aucune valeur.**

Cela ne se pouvait pas, seule une personne importante se mariait selon les anciennes traditions. Mais vu son choix, il y avait salamandre sous roche. La seule explication était que son futur Patriarche ou Matriarche avait un vice si énorme que sa richesse et son sang ne pouvait le compenser. Il n’avait pas pu trouver mieux que lui. Ce qui n’était pas peu dire. Il espérait vraiment que son vice soit physique ou mieux magique car si par malheur, c’était son caractère, il allait en baver et il n’aurait personne pour l’aider. 

**\- Je ne sais pas Vincent mais c’est bien un bracelet de fiançailles et tu ferais bien de le mettre sinon tu en connais les conséquences.**

Crabbe hocha la tête. En théorie, les futurs fiancés avaient le droit de refuser de le mettre mais en pratique leurs familles les forçaient. A Serpentard, tout le monde avait déjà vu des jeunes filles et garçons partir en vacances et revenir fiancé tremblant des séquelles des Doloris qu’ils avaient subi. 

Il n’avait pas le choix. Il prit une inspiration et le mit à son poignet. Aussitôt le bracelet s’adapta à sa taille et une vive magie l’enveloppa et le fit s’évanouir sous la pression.

**.HP.**

Quand il se réveilla. Drago était toujours présent mais il se tenait au côté opposé de lui. La baguette levée prêt à jeter un sort. 

Vincent le regarda un moment avant d’hocher la tête.

Le blond jeta un sort de bouclier sur lui-même avant de lancer un sort de diagnostic sur son camarade. Vincent l’entendit soupirer de soulagement avant de se rapprocher.

**\- C’est un bracelet plutôt basique, puissant mais basique. Ta ou ton époux est informé de ta position et de tes déplacements ainsi que de ton état de santé. Il y a aussi un sortilège de contrôler pour t’appeler ou te lier et bien sûr une ceinture de chasteté.**

Vincent rougit mais hocha la tête, vu sa position de consort c’était une obligation. Sa fidélité était exigée. Les contraintes du bracelet étaient fortes et difficilement agréables mais elles étaient tellement plus faible que ce qu’il attendait que le Serpentard ne pouvait s’empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. 

Il n’était pas rare que ces bracelets contiennent des sorts d’écoute non seulement des paroles mais aussi des pensées. Lié à cela, des sortilèges de punitions qui se déclenchaient en cas de mauvaise pensée. C’était soi-disant pour apprendre en douceur la position de Consort car elles étaient bien plus faibles que ce que sa future Matriarche ou Patriarche était en droit de faire.

Sa ou son futur s’était contenté du minimum que la bienséance exigeait et Vincent en était reconnaissant. 

**\- Qu’est ce que je dois faire maintenant ?**

**\- Rien. Attends qu’il ou elle te contacte et laisse ton bracelet en évidence. Le cacher pourrait être mal interpréter.**

**\- Qui penses tu que ce soit ?**

Drago hésita un moment avant de dire :

**\- Je n’en sais rien. Ne pense pas à cela. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.**

**\- Tu as une idée. Dis la moi s’il te plait.**

**\- J’ai bien une personne en tête qui pourrait te choisir mais il y a probablement plein d’autres choix possibles, inutile de t’inquiéter.**

**\- Dis le moi s’il te plait.**

**\- Non, va te….**

**\- S’il te plait !** Supplia Vincent.

Il ne voulait pas rester dans le noir sans savoir ce qu’il l’attendait. Il avait besoin d’un nom, même si c’était le mauvais, pour avoir une idée de ce qu’il l’attendait et l’accepter.

**\- Rabastan Lestrange.**

**\- Quoi !**

**\- Les Lestranges n’ont pas de descendant et le patriarche vieillit. Ils n’accepteront rien d’autre que des sang pur mais aucun parent aimant n’accepterait créer un lien avec eux.**

Aucun parent aimant… Mais ses parents pourraient lui faire cela.

**\- Non… je ne peux pas… pas cela…**

**\- Ce n’est qu’une idée, je suis sur que ce ne sera pas cela. Je suis désolé, j’aurais du me taire.**

Crabbe se leva et alla vomir son repas. Il ne pouvait pas survivre à cela. Etre baisé par un prisonnier fou à Azkaban devant les aurors une fois par semaine jusqu'à sa mort. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il sentit une main lui caresser l’épaule en signe de réconfort. Grégory était près de lui. Il n’avait pas entendu la conversation qui venait de se jouer mais un coup d’oeil à son poignet l’avait informé de la situation. 

Drago les rejoignit un potion dans sa main.

**\- Tu n’es pas seul. On sera toujours là. La famille Malefoy sera derrière toi. Tu ne peux rien faire pour l’instant. Prend cela.**

Crabbe attrapa la potion et la bu. Il espérait presque que ce soit un poison pour le sauver de l’horreur qui allait lui arriver. Mais jamais Drago ne lui ferait cela. Il sentit ses paupières se fermer et Grégory le soutenir alors qu’il s'affaissait. 


End file.
